


The Thing at the End of the Sentence

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, period shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam's on her period and Steve takes care of her. that's it.





	The Thing at the End of the Sentence

Sam hardly hears the door of their apartment open before Steve's towering over her from her place curled up on the couch. She opens her eyes to peer up at him. Steve's eyebrows are pinched together in sympathy and he looks very sorry for her over all. Sam musters up a pitiful smile for him even though she feels like someone has mistaken her ovaries and uterus for a trampoline or ball pit. 

"You doin' okay, baby?"

"No, Steve. I'm dying. Slowly. Painfully. The grim reaper is taking his sweet and merry time with it too." 

Steve laughs and she smiles in reply, huffing to herself but allowing him to stoop down and scoop her up into his arms to place her safely in his lap. Steve ducks his head to kiss her temple, his arms loose around her cramping stomach. 

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I have no idea what that feels like. You took something right?"

"Yeah, it just hasn't kicked in yet. How was your day?"

"Good, easy -- no missions, just paperwork. I brought pies home though -- apple and cherry."

"If my insides weren't in a blender I'd eat some." 

"Were you ever able to find your heating pad?"

Sam groans in agony and throws her head back against his shoulder, not minding once again when Steve laughs at her. "No! Or I'd be using it right now."

"Then you're in luck. I got a new one for you -- two actually, just in case you lose one again." 

Sam pouts and pinches Steve's cheek fondly, "Aren't you just perfect?"

Steve stands up with her easily in his arms and cradles her close as he walks to the kitchen. "You haven't seen nothing yet. I'm gonna take really good care of you, Sammy." 

He holds her weight with one hand and grabs the new boxed heating pad with the other before walking them both into the bedroom. 

Steve sets her down easily on the bed and rips into the box, quickly plugging it in and turning the dial to the highest setting before slipping it under Sam's shirt to rest against her stomach.

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Mmhm." Sam moans, the heat already smoothing out the coils and knots her insides have been twisted into. She watches her hero walk out the door and sighs. Steve never lets her forget how perfect he is, even on his bad days he's still the best. 

The heat soon reaches its highest point and Sam shrugs her shirt off, shimmying out of a pair of Steve's boxers as well and burrowing further beneath the sheets. After dozing off she wakes to Steve sliding in behind her so she rests against his chest, and in front of her is a bowl of strawberries and a full jar of nutella along with a bar of dark chocolate.

"Surprise!" He whispers, squeezing her gently and tearing into the chocolate bar for her. 

"Thank you, Steve. You're the best." She replies, tipping her head back and cupping his jaw to give him a sweet kiss. Steve's blushing when she pulls away and he just nods in reply.

"I'm just here to help. I don't like when you're in pain."

"Well I'm feeling a lot better now thanks to you." 

**Author's Note:**

> i only wrote this bc i'm on my period and wish someone would take care of me as well as steve would. idk what the fuck this is


End file.
